


Bonded Pt. 2

by Creej



Series: Bonded [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M, Mental Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creej/pseuds/Creej
Summary: Peter and Neal have settled in to their bond but a frightening experience connects them to Elizabeth.





	Bonded Pt. 2

**Author's Note:**

> As with part one, this fic deals involves mental communication. To avoid reader confusion, Peter's thoughts will be denoted by a "-", Neal's by a "*" and Elizabeth's by a "+"

Elizabeth rolled to the side and watched her husband and Neal sleeping peacefully in each other's arms. The bond they shared still caught her by surprise on occasion - usually when Peter chuckled for no apparent reason or said something out of the blue. But she was learning to recognize when he was speaking to Neal over the connection they shared. She remembered when that bond had helped bring Peter home after he'd been kidnapped - and had saved her life when Peter had warned Neal that someone was after her.

She'd waited for the feeling of exclusion but it hadn't come. Instead, her friendship with Neal had grown deeper and she'd worried less about both of them when the job became dangerous, as it did on occasion. Her attention returned to the two men when Peter stirred and opened his eyes, smiling when his gaze met hers.

"Morning hon," he said softly.

"Good morning," she said, leaning over to give him a kiss. "Breakfast?"

"I'll make it," Neal said, opening his eyes. He nudged Peter. "The least I can do, so hush. Besides, I feel like I'm monopolizing all of your time sometimes." He frowned, looking a little worriedly at Elizabeth. "I'm not, am I?"

"Of course not, sweetie," Elizabeth said.

Neal relaxed and gave her a smile before sitting up and stretching. "So, what'll it be?"

"Omelettes?" Elizabeth asked Peter.

"Sounds good," Peter said.

"Omelettes it is," Neal said, grabbing his robe. He leaned over and gave Elizabeth a chaste kiss on the cheek then gave Peter a more sensual kiss on the mouth. "I know, coffee first," he said. "It should be ready when you come downstairs." With that, he left for the kitchen.

Peter pulled Elizabeth into his arms, giving her a slow kiss as his hand drifted down her back. "Okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, still okay," Elizabeth said, knowing what he was asking. "I think it's a good thing - he's more settled and you don't worry or wonder about him as much. And I get surprised...in a good way." She smiled. "And it's nice, having him here." She brought a hand up to caress his face, feeling the roughness of his morning stubble. "And I'd almost forgotten how incredibly sexy you are when you laugh. Neal gave me that."

Peter glanced up a moment and a smile touched his mouth. "I think you might be embarrassing him a little," he said.

"Neal Caffrey? Embarrassed?" Elizabeth asked with a laugh.

"Yes, I can still be embarrassed," Neal said from the door. "I'm just very good at hiding it."

"You don't have to with us," Elizabeth said, sobering. "Not anything."

"Yeah, I'm still kinda getting used to the idea," Neal said. "Coffee's about ready. If you could get your husband out of bed..."

"And if I won't?" Peter asked, raising a brow.

Neal glanced at Elizabeth, his own brow raised. "Can I?" he asked.

"Can you what?" Peter asked suspiciously.

"Be my guest," Elizabeth said, swinging her legs over the side and grabbing her robe. She gave Peter an impish smile, cinching the tie around her waist. "I'll make breakfast," she said as she left.

"What are you going to do?"

Neal just leaned against the doorjamb, a smile curving his lips. Though the bond had gotten them out of some sticky situations, they both had fun with it and Neal planned to have a little fun.

"Neal..."

"Yes, Peter?"

"What...?" Peter suddenly jerked his foot up and sent a glare to Neal. There were, he decided, some downsides to what they had - such as the fact that Neal now knew where he was ticklish. His other foot jerked. "You *do* remember this goes both ways..." he said.

"You sure you want to do that?" Neal asked. "You know how Elizabeth gets when the food gets cold."

"This isn't over," Peter said as he got up.

"Never thought it was," Neal said. "Plenty of time after work. My place." He caught Peter's next thought and his smile turned a bit rueful. "It'll come off soon enough," he said.

Peter nodded and sighed, turning the conversation back to Elizabeth. "She has that event this afternoon, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, and she won't be back until late. Now, into the shower with you."

"Join me?"

"As long as it's just a shower," Neal said. "Being late two days in a row might raise questions."

They managed to keep their hands to themselves - mostly - and the shower was quick. Soon, they were dressed and seated at the table while Elizabeth served the promised omelettes for breakfast.

"You'll be late tonight?" Peter asked as he and Neal gathered their things.

"Yeah," Elizabeth said. "Late late so stay at Neal's tonight and I'll see you tomorrow."

Before they left, Neal took her hand," Thank you," he said sincerely.

"We've been through this before, Neal," Elizabeth said. "No need to thank me. Just...make sure you both come home. You too, Peter."

"We will."

 

Elizabeth's day was typical - clients making last minute changes, sourcing flowers and negotiating with caterers - until it took a left turn and went pear-shaped in a big way. She'd just gotten off the phone with a potential client when someone burst into her office. She opened her mouth to demand an explanation when she registered the bag he held in one hand...and the gun in the other. Outside, she saw what seemed to be every police cruiser in Manhattan blocking the street in front of her business.

Unceremoniously, the gunman yanked her out of her chair and dragged her to the door. Her breath stopped when she felt the cold metal of the muzzle press against her temple...and the sound of a round being chambered.

 

Across town, in the white collar offices, both Peter's and Neal's heads snapped up, their gazes meeting.

"El..." Peter said, seeing the same fear he felt in Neal's eyes.

"She's at her office," Neal said. "In trouble."

As one, they stood and left the office, ignoring the questioning looks from Jones and Diana as they crossed the bullpen on the way to the elevator. The wait was interminable.

"You felt it," Peter said.

"I did," Neal confirmed.

"And not through me," Peter said. "You felt *her*, just like I did."

"Can you see anything?" Neal asked when they entered the elevator. "Anything at all?" He could feel Peter concentrate as the elevator made its (too slow) way to the lobby.

"Cruisers," Peter said. "At least a dozen. Someone's beside her, behind her...the reflection in the window." He squeezed his eyes shut. "He..."

Neal drew a sharp breath, his fear showing plainly. "He has a gun to her head," he half whispered. "Peter...I *feel* it."

They broke into a run as soon as they left the building, both trying not to panic as they made their way to the offices of Burke Premier Events, Peter's badge getting them past the roadblock.

-El...?-

+Peter? How? Where are you?+

-We're just down the block, hon...we felt it. Both of us.-

+I don't...I don't understand...+

*It's what Peter and I have, Elizabeth.*

+Neal...?+

-Just try to stay calm hon. We'll get you out of there.-

+I'll try. Just please...be careful. He has a gun.+

-So do I.-

"Put down your weapon and come out with your hands up!"

They ignored the commands blaring from the police bullhorns and made their way closer to the scene of the crime in progress. "Is there a back door?" Neal asked.

"No, not really," Peter said. "Storeroom in the back where she keeps samples. She doesn't have inventory."

"Window?"

"Too small for either of us to get through," Peter said.

"How big?"

Peter stopped and looked at his partner. "About the size..."

"Of a ventilation shaft," Neal finished, seeing what Peter pictured. "Been through smaller...allegedly." Peter's mouth quirked, appreciating Neal's attempt at levity. "Tell her."

-El? Hon? We're going to go around back and Neal is going to go through the window into the storeroom.-

+It's been painted shut. He'll have to break it.+

Peter passed the information along as they rounded the building. There, just above chest height, was the window. Using the butt of his gun, he broke the single pane of glass, sweeping the shards from the frame before laying his suit jacket over it.

+Careful Neal, he heard you.+

"What's he doing?" Neal asked.

"He's pulling her further back, towards the storeroom," Peter said. Before Neal climbed through, he held his gun out, grip first.

"Peter..." Neal's eyes were wide as he looked at the other man.

"It's El," Peter said a bit tightly. "You don't have to kill him. Just wound him. Disarm him if you can. You can do this."

With a nod, Neal took the weapon and shoved it down the back of his slacks before wriggling through the broken window and dropping lightly to the floor. *Elizabeth, where is he? Show me if you can.* He could feel her struggling to stay calm as the gun was pressed into her side. *Elizabeth...El, think of Peter. Stay calm. Peter's out back and I'm in the storeroom right behind you. Now, show me where he is.* What he saw wasn't as distinct as it was with Peter but he chalked it up to it being newer. It was enough to give him a good idea of where she was being held. Through the closed door, he heard the police repeat the command to drop the weapon and the gunman's refusal. He removed the gun from his waistband, suppressing a shiver at the feel of cold metal in his hand. It was well known he didn't like guns - hated them, in fact - but he could and would kill anyone who threatened Peter or Elizabeth. Creeping over to the door, he eased it open. Ahead and slightly to the left stood Elizabeth and the gunman, backs to him as the gunman shouted to the police his demands and what would happen if they didn't comply. *Don't react. Just be ready to move, all right?*

+Where are you? Where's Peter?+

*Peter's outside and I'm right behind you. Ready?*

Neal crouched down and raised the gun, aiming for the man's knee. He took a steadying breath and squeezed the trigger. Several things seemed to happen at once - the gunman dropped his weapon as he clutched his leg and fell, sending the gun skittering across the floor, Elizabeth grabbed it and held it trained on her assailant, gripping it in the approved manner with just the faintest tremor and Neal came through the door as back-up.

"Elizabeth?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said, her voice shaking a little as the police entered to take the man into custody.

"No, you're not but that's okay," Neal said, taking the gun as the police hauled the man out. "Peter's coming."

"El?" Peter shouldered his way in, making a beeline to his wife. As soon as his arms were around her, she collapsed, shaking uncontrollably, clutching his jacket.

"Ma'am?"

"Just give her a few minutes," Neal said, leading him away. "She's aware she'll need to make a statement."

The officer nodded. "Take your time."

It took a bit longer than a few minutes before Elizabeth pulled herself together enough to give a preliminary statement, steadied by Peter's hand at her back. "How did you know?" she whispered to them once the officer left.

"We felt it, El," Peter said. "We felt it when he grabbed you, how scared you were."

"Both of you?"

"Yeah, both of us," Neal said.

"But how...?"

"I don't know, hon," Peter said. He took her in his arms again, letting out a breath. "Let's go home," he said. "I'm sure people will understand if you close up shop for a few days."

"No, no, I can leave Yvonne in charge," Elizabeth said, ever practical. "I'll have her call to get the window fixed.

"I'll ask Moz," Neal said. "He knows a glass guy who owes him a favor. Don't worry." He squeezed her hand. "Go home," he said gently. 

Elizabeth nodded and gathered her things before taking Peter's arm then stopped. "What about you?" she asked.

"I should go back to the office," Neal said. "Peter being gone, they'll understand but me..."

"What will you tell them?"

"I'll think of something," Neal said. "We got a hot tip, we went to check out a lead, something." He smiled faintly. "You know how good I am at spinning a story."

"You'll come to the house after...?"

"It'll look odd, especially once word gets around about what happened here," Neal said. He touched her temple. "I'll still be there," he said. "We both will."

 

*How's she holding up?*

-Better. Still a little shaky. The team?-

*It didn't take long for word to get around. I told them we were following up on a hot tip and were in the area when everything went down. Most bought it.*

-Most?-

*Diana and Jones looked a little skeptical but didn't say anything.*

-El wants you to come over.-

*But...*

+Please Neal.+

He recognized the softer tone of Elizabeth and was surprised when he felt tears prick his eyes. *You're sure?*

+Yes, I'm sure. We really need to talk about this...thing and it'll be easier if you're here with us.+

*Peter?*

-She's right. You don't have to spend the night if you don't think you should. But we *do* need to talk.-

*All right, I'll be there in half an hour.*

 

"So, how exactly does this work?" Elizabeth asked once Neal arrived and was settled on the couch with Peter. "You hear my thoughts, feel what I feel...?"

"It's like we're inside your head," Peter said. "Well, we are in a way but..."

"It's not like we'll be constantly eavesdropping," Neal finished.

"So you...tune Peter out when we're...?"

"Yeah, I do," Neal said. "That time is just for you and him. If you two need to talk about something that really doesn't concern me or I don't need to know then I bow out." He knew her next question even without the bond. "I have nothing to hide from Peter. He's the only once I'm involved with."

"What about your...extracurricular activities?"

"Well, I still plan jobs with Moz on occasion but they're all hypothetical," Neal said.

"Does he know about this? With Peter?"

"No, he doesn't know about any of it," Neal said. "You're the only one who does."

"Are you okay with this, El?" Peter asked, sounding a little concerned.

"I don't know yet," Elizabeth said. "It's all rather sudden, you know?" She paused, sorting through her feelings.

"I can stay out of it..." Neal offered.

"No...no, you don't have to," Elizabeth said. "Right now it feels...comforting, knowing you're here. Both of you." She regarded Neal for a moment. "You know," she said.

"Yeah, I do," Neal said. His mouth quirked in a smile. "And just think, with this, you won't have to worry about him forgetting anything, whether it be the dry cleaning or your anniversary."

"You'll know where we are, how we're doing...everything," Peter said.

Her eyes widened a little as the full force of Neal's gratitude washed over her - his gratitude for her friendship, for allowing him to share Peter with her, for accepting him.

"Elizabeth..." His voice trembled a little.

"Neal, sweetie, no...you don't have to..." She knelt in front of him and gathered him into her arms. "You're family...more than family," she said softly. "Remember that."

"I love you."

"I know," Elizabeth said, understanding that what he felt for her was different than what he felt for Peter thought no less strong. "I love you too." She pulled back. "And thank you."

Neal took a shaky breath, remembering Peter's fear, his fear and hers. "I just hope..."

"It never happens again," Elizabeth said. "I know."

Neal met her gaze. "I would have killed him, you know," he said.

"I'm glad you didn't," Elizabeth said. "I wouldn't have wanted you to live with that."

Neal relaxed, feeling Peter's hand on his back, his compassion and understanding, his love. "So, do you...?"

"You're staying here tonight," Peter said. "I'll make the call."

"No arguments," Elizabeth said firmly. She let out a breath. "Now, who wants to help with dinner?"

"I will," Neal said, standing. He sat Elizabeth down in his seat next to Peter. "You relax. I'll take care of it."

"Guess I don't have to ask how your day was," Peter said, a little amused as he wrapped an arm around her.

Elizabeth chuckled. "That kind of excitement I can do without," she said. "I'm just glad..."

"I know," Peter said, sobering.

"So, how long will it take to get used to this?" Elizabeth asked. "I know you and Neal are now but how long before you were?"

"Not that long really," Peter said. "Maybe because Neal and I knew each other so well in the first place."

"But I know you better and we've known each other longer," Elizabeth said. "So, what? A few weeks? A month or two?"

"I wish I could tell you hon," Peter said. "Sometimes it still surprises us even now."

"Not me," Neal said. "Not really. After all, you've kinda been inside my head for years." He leaned against the doorjamb and addressed Elizabeth. "All I can say is one day you'll wake up and it'll feel natural, like it's always been there. At least, that's how it was for me."

"And it doesn't frighten you? Either of you?"

"Like you said, it's comforting," Neal said. "That knowledge that someone's with you even when they're not there." His expression took on a bit of mischievousness."And it can get interesting in more ways than one." He raised a brow at Peter and returned to the kitchen, inviting him to give his wife an idea of what he meant.

"Of course you want to know," Peter said when Elizabeth looked at him expectantly. Though he didn't move, her eyes widened a little and she shifted in her seat, her hands clenching sporadically on her thighs. Suddenly she grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss which held a fair amount of heat, causing Peter to chuckle low in his throat. "Nice to know I can still do that to you," he said when she released him.

"That was definitely...interesting," she said, catching her breath.

*Dinner can wait if you want...*

+Oh...I didn't mean...+

*It's okay, Elizabeth. He's your husband, you get first claim. And after today, you need him more than I do.*

"It can wait," Elizabeth aid. "It's not like either of you are going anywhere."

 

Later that night, they settled into their usual configuration when Neal was there - Peter in the middle with Elizabeth and Neal on either side - and Elizabeth lay with her head on Peter's shoulder. "This won't make things weird for you will it Neal?" she asked.

"No, it won't," Neal said. "I can already give you and Peter privacy when you want or need it." He smiled a little. "I was never much of a voyeur anyway." He sobered. "Like I said, that's your time."

"I'll have to learn to do the same for you and Peter," Elizabeth said. "How do you do it?"

Rather than try to explain with words, Neal showed her. It was simple really - he just imagined a loosely built wall, stopping when her eyes widened. "Elizabeth?"

"Oh...that *is* simple but it feels...weird," she said.

"Hon?" Peter questioned.

Elizabeth frowned. "I can't explain it," she said. "It feels like...something's not quite right, you know?"

"Like a vague feeling of unease," Neal said. "Like something's wrong but you don't know what."

"Yeah," Elizabeth said slowly. "You feel that every time?" She sounded slightly upset at the idea.

"Elizabeth, don't worry," Neal said, reaching for her hand. "I can handle it. Besides, I feel like I'm intruding too much anyway."

"You're not intruding Neal," Peter said.

"It's not like either of you asked for this," Elizabeth said. She let out a sigh. "We'll talk more later. Right now, we all need some sleep." She gave Peter a kiss and Neal a smile before closing her eyes.

 

_She watched as Neal slid down her husband's body, his mouth and hands roaming over him until he took Peter's cock into his mouth, leisurely sucking and licking, making his breath hitch. Something in her told her she shouldn't be watching but she couldn't bring herself to look away, captivated by the twin expressions of pleasure on their faces. She watched as Peter began slowly thrusting, seeing the signs of his impending release._

 

She jerked awake, breathing a bit heavily and looked beside her, somewhat confused to see the two men sleeping peacefully. However, she did notice her husband was more than mildly aroused...and both men had a faint smile. She sat up, rubbing her face. She'd known about their physical relationship for months - had encouraged it - but she hadn't realized how being confronted with it...sort of...would affect her. She spent a few minutes sorting through her feelings. She didn't mind sharing Peter with Neal - she'd been doing that most of her marriage in one way or another - and she didn't mind the bond they shared, not when it had saved her life and possibly Peter's. Intellectually, she knew that what she'd witnessed had occurred - fairly frequently probably - but knowing for sure was different. There was no distancing herself from the knowledge any more. Hearing Peter sigh brought her attention back to the two men in the bed. She knew that sigh, knew he was getting close. What was he dreaming? Was Neal still giving him a blowjob? Or was he thrusting deep into Neal's body? She was a little startled when she realized she was turned on. With a somewhat wicked smile, she pulled the covers down, skimmed off her panties and freed Peter from his boxers. Straddling him, she guided him into her depths.

*Elizabeth?*

She turned her attention to Neal, recognizing his tone which was lighter than Peter's, to find him awake, a smile playing around his mouth.

+Must be a little strange for you. Most people don't watch their friends making love.+

*We're not most people* His expression turned curious. *You saw our dream?*

+I did.+

*And?*

+I think it's obvious, don't you?+

Neal's smile widened. *Any more obvious and you could sell tickets.* His gaze went to Peter's face. *I think he's beginning to realize it's not just a dream. Should I go or do you think he won't mind?*

"Ask him yourself," Peter said, his voice sleep roughened. He wrapped a hand around Neal's neck and pulled him in for a kiss, his breath becoming a little ragged as Elizabeth rode him.

Neal leaned into the kiss, hand splayed on Peter's chest, swallowing his partner's moans as he approached climax. *Come for us.* With a groan, Peter let go, holding Elizabeth tight against him as he filled her.

"Well that was...different," Elizabeth said, catching her breath and brushing the hair from her face.

"You okay?" Peter asked.

"Yeah," Elizabeth said after a moment. "I am." She disengaged, curling up beside Peter. "So, does that happen a lot? Those dreams?"

"Not as often as it did at first," Peter said.

"Had to get it out of our systems, I guess," Neal said. "It was actually one of those dreams that really clued me in that we had this." Neal looked at Peter and Elizabeth saw the amusement, the fondness and the love in his expression. "Peter started it," he said impishly.

"And you wasted no time reciprocating," Peter said equitably.

"Would you have expected him to?" Elizabeth asked. "He's Neal Caffrey, known to give in to his impulses." She winked at Neal to show him she was just teasing.

"I know you are," Neal said, reminding her that she wouldn't have to really explain anything anymore. His smile turned wicked. "You know..."

"No ganging up on me," Peter said, trying to sound stern but missing by a large margin.

"Buzzkill," Elizabeth said, making Meal laugh. She smiled in return. "Besides, how could he resist such a strong, handsome man as yourself?"

"Careful Elizabeth, you'll embarrass him," Neal said, amused.

"But it's so much fun, isn't it?"

"I'm right here, you know," Peter said.

"Hush, we're plotting," Elizabeth said.

"That's what worries me," Peter said. "Neal's bad enough on his own but conspiring with my wife...I'll never survive."

"I've never plotted against you," Neal said.

"No, just led me a merry chase around the world," Peter said.

"Well, you caught me," Neal said. "In more ways than one."

"You know you can't run now," Elizabeth said.

"I know," Neal said, unconcerned. "I don't want to."

 

The next time Elizabeth dreamed, it was her and Peter but she felt Neal on the periphery and sensed he was trying his best to pay them no attention.

*It's easier when I'm not in the same room.*

+And you're getting it from two sides.+

Neal sighed and slipped out of the bed. *Yeah.*

+Neal...+

*No, really, it's okay. I understand. Please...continue.* To help her along, he sent her an image of Peter, flat on his back as her hands roamed over him. In response, Peter pulled her closer, seeking out her mouth. A smile touched his lips as he saw Elizabeth return the kiss and quietly left the room, going downstairs to settle on the couch until he sensed they were done. He didn't begrudge them their alone time, he knew how lucky he was being accepted into their lives and into their bed, lucky that Elizabeth allowed him as much of Peter as he got. He debated making a pot of coffee but, looking at the clock, realized it was way too early even for a work day. Instead, he found his sketchpad and a pencil, settling on the couch. He lost himself, sketching scenes from the office, domestic scenes with Peter, Elizabeth and Satchmo, runners and tourists in Central Park.

"You forgot yourself," Peter said, sitting beside him and flipping back to a scene with him, Elizabeth and Satchmo. "You belong in this too." He brushed a lock of hair from Neal's eyes. "A dream?"

"Elizabeth's," Neal said. "It was...vivid. I had a hard time stepping away. " He let out a breath. "I mean, with both of you sharing it, I couldn't help but see." He pulled back and looked at his partner with surprised amusement. "Peter...I don't see Elizabeth that way. You know that."

"I know," Peter said. "But you have to admit...it'd be hot..."

"I think she'd have something to say about that," Neal said dryly then sobered. "I know she doesn't see me that way either. I know she loves me but it's different than what she feels for you. More...familial."

+You're like the baby brother I never had.+

*Did we wake you?*

+The bed *is* a bit empty.+

-We'll be up shortly.- Peter set the sketchpad and pencil aside and took Neal's hand, pulling him to his feet. "Come on," he said. "We'll work it out. With El in the mix, we should have known it would get...complicated."

+I'm a complication?+

*A nice one, Elizabeth. Like Peter said, we'll work it out.*

+We're smart people, of course we will. Now, back to bed, both of you.+

 

Over the following weeks, the three of them settled into their new normal, each learning how to differentiate their thoughts from the others. Elizabeth found it easier than she'd thought it would be to get used to having two other voices in her head. Occasionally however, she had to take Peter and Neal to task for making her laugh at inappropriate times but they both heard her amusement when she did. But one day, she felt both of them holding back. She'd given herself a day off to recover from a busy week when she felt an almost overwhelming sense of worry. +Neal? Peter?+ She almost dropped her wineglass when she saw Neal laying on a stretcher...covered in blood. +Peter?+ She was unable to keep the panic from edging her "voice." +Peter? Talk to me...please.+

-Op gone wrong. Neal's cover was blown.-

+Is he...?+

"He's stable right now but he's lost a lot of blood.-

*Lizbeth...*

+Neal, hang on sweetie. You'll be all right. Just hang on. Peter, what hospital?+

-Lennox Hill.-

Somehow she managed to get to the hospital in one piece and found Peter in the emergency room, looking more frightened than she'd ever seen him. "Neal?"

"They took him immediately to surgery," Peter said, rubbing his face.

"How bad is it?"

"It's bad," Peter said. "But it could have been worse." Unbidden, the suspect's face came to mind as he confronted Neal, calling him out as a government snitch before one of his associates pulled a gun and shot him almost point blank. He'd felt Neal's pain as the bullet tore through his chest and he crumpled to the floor. They could still...

"No Peter, we're not going to lose him," Elizabeth said a little fiercely.

The wait was interminable as they waited for Neal to get out of surgery and Peter spent most of that time pacing the floor or fetching what barely passed for coffee for himself and Elizabeth. He'd just settled into a chair when a doctor came into the waiting room.

"Neal Caffrey?"

"That's us," Peter said, standing. "How is he?"

"Stable," the doctor said. "Fortunately his assailant wasn't a better shot - the bullet missed his heart by half an inch. I know that sounds close but when we're talking about a chest shot, it's as good as a mile. He's in recovery right now but once he's moved to a room, you can see him."

"Thank you Doctor," Peter said. His phone buzzed as he was about to sit down. He left the room as he answered it. "Burke." He listened as Diana brought him up to speed, the tension in his shoulders easing.

"How's Neal?" Diana asked, her concern evident. 

"Out of surgery. The bullet missed his heart by half an inch, the doctor said. He's stable and in recovery."

"And how are *you* holding up, Boss?"

"Better, now that I know he'll be all right," Peter said.

 

They both breathed easier when they were allowed into Neal's room, despite all the equipment hooked up to him - heart monitor, IV lines, oxygen sensor, nasal canula - and despite how pale he looked. He was alive and that's what mattered. They couldn't help the grins when they heard him complain. *I hate hospitals.*

"Well, you're stuck here for a while yet," Peter said.

*How long?*

"At least a few days," Peter said. "Maybe a week."

Neal grimaced. *No chance of getting out sooner?*

"No and you're going to be a good boy and stay here until they say you can come home," Elizabeth said.

*If I have to...*

"You do," Elizabeth said. "If you're good, I'll sneak in some of my soup for you."

Neal opened his eyes. *That'll make it bearable, at least.* His gaze shifted to Peter. *Did you get him? Did you get Bagrish?*

"Yeah, we did," Peter said. "Diana called a while ago. Found him at his apartment. Looked like he was getting ready to skip town."

Neal nodded, closing his eyes. *You'll stay?*

"Of course," Elizabeth said.

Neal nodded again. *I know you have to get back to the office. All that paperwork.*

"It can wait a while," Peter said. "It's not going anywhere." He perched on the side of the bed, clasping Neal's hand. "We'll be here when you wake up. you won't be alone."

A smile touched Neal's mouth. *Haven't been for a while. Not really.*

"Never again,' Elizabeth said softly from her seat on the other side. "Sleep now. You need your rest."

 

Peter was with him when Neal woke again - Elizabeth having gone to check on Satchmo - and he saw the amused, playful and somewhat mischievous smile he wore. "Neal...behave yourself...if at all possible."

Neal's smile widened. *Well, if I can't actually *do* anything, I'll have to settle for this.*

"You're supposed to be resting."

"Doesn't take any effort to imagine," Neal said in a near whisper.

+Time enough for the athletics later.+

Peter grinned, hearing Elizabeth's admonishment. "You heard her," he said.

Neal groaned good naturedly. "Not fair," he said. "Ganging up on me when I'm wounded..."

"You'll survive," Peter said.

+Behave yourself until I get there and I'll let you have some soup.+

"Your wife has the best incentives," Neal said. "Okay, I'll behave."

Peter sobered. "How are you feeling?"

Neal grimaced a little. "Sore," he said. "Chest hurts a little."

"I know," Peter said. "I felt it...when he shot you."

Neal's eyes widened. "I didn't know..."

"You couldn't have," Peter said. "None of us could."

"Did Elizabeth?"

"No, she didn't," Peter said. "But she did see you in the ambulance."

"I tried not to let her see," Neal said.

"So did I," Peter said. He grasped Neal's hand. "But you know El," he said. "She held it together."

"I almost didn't," Elizabeth said as she came into the room, carrying a bag which she set on the tray table. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah," Neal said, adjusting the bed so he was sitting up more. He nodded at the bag. "Is that what I hope it is? I behaved myself. Ask Peter."

"I know you did and yes, it is," Elizabeth said, getting a container of soup out of the bag along with a spoon. "Now, eat as much as you can then get some more rest."

 

Neal had to admit that his latest hospital stay wasn't as trying as others because he had Peter and Elizabeth with him even when they weren't physically there. On the flip side, he couldn't get away with checking himself out AMA because they both knew when he was seriously considering it.

*You know I'm going to jump your bones at the first opportunity...*

Peter hid his smile from the other agents in the bullpen. -Nothing too athletic at first.-

*I could go down on you right now...*

-As appealing as that sounds, I'd rather you wait until I wasn't so public.- He heard Neal give a sigh. -I know you're bored Neal but word is you can go home tomorrow. You can wait.-

*I'm bored all right, so bored I'm almost willing to wade through some embezzlement cases.*

-Wow. You *are* bored. Fortunately for you, I've got a much more interesting case.-

*I'm intrigued. Tell me more.*

-It's right in your wheelhouse. Forged bonds.-

*I'll need to get a good look at them. Who's are they?*

-Coruscan Industries. You familiar with them?-

*Not as familiar as I am...was...with Atlantic's. You have a genuine article for comparison?* Neal barely registered it when the nurses bustled in and out, checking his vitals and giving him his medications - he skipped the painkillers, not liking how loopy they made him...he needed to concentrate.

+Peter...can't that wait until he's out of the hospital?+

*It's no problem, Elizabeth, really. There's no strain, you know that.*

-And he's bored. You know how he is when he's bored.-

+All right, I suppose. And Neal...take your pain meds.+

*It's not that bad Elizabeth.*

+Stubborn...+ But she relented.

*And I'd rather not give the hospital staff an impromptu concert.*

+Why not? You have a very nice singing voice.+

*Maybe for you and Peter.*

+Hush now. I have a client.+

Peter in his office and Neal in his hospital room both grinned. *So, the bonds. What tipped them off?*

-Anonymous tip. Person said he'd heard a rumor that counterfeit Coruscan bonds would be hitting the streets soon.-

*Credible?*

-Evidently. I put in a call to the CEO and he said a bond for fifty, one hundred and one thousand dollars each were reported missing two weeks ago.-

*Ambitious. Most only go for one high face value bond to counterfeit...you know, like I did.*

-And Hagan.-

*Hagan didn't have a choice since they had only one they knew to be authentic.* Peter could hear Neal thinking for a few minutes before he said *They'll probably do the fifties first.*

-Because they'll be less likely to be looked at closely.-

*Yeah, like counterfeit bills. Hundreds would be examined more closely than twenties. Same for the bonds.*

-How long before they hit the streets, do you think?-

*Depends. Let me get a look at them.*

Peter heard him whistle softly as Neal examined the bond sitting on his desk. -Almost as complex as the Victory Bond.-

*Almost. Five color, perfect registration, heavy stock paper...filigree in the corners. OVI ink for the value?*

-No one's allowed to use OVI ink except the Mint.-

*Considering the complexity of the line work and the constituent colors, I'd say three weeks minimum.*

-The bonds went missing two weeks ago.-

*Still time to alert the banks once we figure out how to tell them apart. Maybe they'll be stupid enough or vain enough to sign them. Best place would be in the corners.*

-Not the seal?-

*The seal looks fairly straightforward. Not many hiding places in it. You could also do the whole polarized light thing.*

-All right, I think you've done enough. Get some rest. I'll be by to see you soon.-

*Then can I give you a blowjob?*

Peter heard the impishness in his tone. -Neal...-

*A virtual one. Well...you know what I mean.*

-I'd still have to get home.-

*Your jacket will provide cover.*

-So, Neal Caffrey gets incredibly horny when he's laid up.-

*It's that whole wanting what you can't have thing. I want to give you a blowjob but I can't so...yeah, I'm incredibly horny.*

Peter laughed softly at Neal's admission, feeling the other man's wry amusement as well. -We'll see what we can do though you may have to wait until I get home.-

*Elizabeth's working late?*

-El?-

+Maybe a little late. If not, let me know if I'm interrupting...although...+

-El, you're a dirty, dirty girl...-

+It's not like I haven't seen it before hon.+

-That was in dreams though...wasn't it?- Peter heard them both laugh a little wickedly and sighed. -Ganging up on me, are you?-

+Well hon, both Neal and I know how you tend to...how shall I put it?+

*Get lost in the experience?*

+Exactly. Thank you, sweetie.+

*You know, we haven't done that to him...*

+Yet.+

Peter buried his face in his hands, trying to rein in his imagination. -You couldn't wait until I got home? I'm still in the office, you know.- But they seemed to ignore him.

*After I get out of the hospital?*

+Naturally. Actual or...+

*Of course actual. More fun that way.*

+You take the lead or me?+

*You first since your his wife. Only fair.*

-Wait, wait, wait. First??-

+Well of course hon. Neal deserves a turn too, you know.+

-You two are going to kill me, you know that, right?- He sighed. -On second thought, I'm going to head home and take a long...cold shower.-

*What about the bonds?*

-Nothing's hit the street yet. I think it can wait.-

*Come on Peter, you know it'll be fun. Right Elizabeth?*

+Oh of course it will but we'll have to be sure you're up for it sweetie.+

*Oh, I'll be up...*

-Neal, El, if you don't stop, I'm not going to be able to leave for a while.-

*We can help you with that.*

Peter glanced at the clock, more relieved than he really should have been to see it was getting late enough to leave without raising questions but he still had to get himself under control...and Neal and Elizabeth weren't helping, not with the scenarios they were imagining.

+All right hon, we'll stop...for now.+

*One more thing though. To really do this right, we should wait for the weekend. You know, to give him time to recover.*

+Excellent idea sweetie.+

-You're not helping...- He smiled faintly, fondly, when he heard them laugh.

+Sorry hon, we really shouldn't have done that to you but it was just so much fun.+

 

The first thing Peter did when Neal got out of the hospital and to the house in Brooklyn was pin him against the wall and claim his mouth in a deep kiss.

"How about...we move this...to someplace more comfortable?" Neal asked between kisses.

"Or how about I take you right here against the wall?" Peter countered, watching Neal's eyes darken as he freed the other man from his slacks. 

Neal's knees weakened as Peter began slowly stroking him and he couldn't stop himself from thrusting into Peter's hand. His head fell back against the wall, his slacks slipping to the floor. He lost them as Peter maneuvered him to the couch, not that he minded. In return, he helped Peter divest himself of his own slacks, groaning when he wrapped his fingers around the impressive girth of Peter's cock. "Peter..."

Peter pushed him gently to his back...then swallowed him whole, causing him to cry out as his back arched. -Much better in person.-

Neal had no reply, not even mentally, as he lost himself in sensation. His fingers dug into Peter's shoulders as he was kept on the edge. Finally, he fell over and came with a shout, feeling Peter swallow. He pulled the other man up and took his mouth. "You said something about taking me up against the wall?" Neal asked, his voice still rough with arousal.

"Lucky for you I came prepared," Peter said.

Next thing Neal knew, his back was against the wall, leg hitched high on Peter's hip as slick fingers worked their way inside him. He let out a shaky breath as Peter seated himself with one slow, smooth thrust, groaning as Peter began to move.

Peter managed to maintain control until Elizabeth came home, dropped her things on the couch and took his mouth, feeling Neal suck a bruise onto his neck. With one last thrust, he buried himself inside Neal and let loose, groaning into Elizabeth's mouth.

"Well...that was incredibly hot," Neal said as he and Peter caught their breath.

"My turn next," Elizabeth whispered in Peter's ear then winked at him as she went into the kitchen.

"You have such an amazing wife," Neal said as Peter disengaged.

"Don't I know it," Peter said.

"You two aren't so bad either," Elizabeth called from the kitchen.

"That wasn't...weird for you?" Neal asked uncertainly from the door after he and Peter made themselves presentable.

Elizabeth looked at him with a slightly impish smile. "Like you said, it was incredibly hot. And so much better in person."

 

Over the weekend, Neal and Elizabeth ganged up on Peter after they'd teased him all week. Not that he minded, his complaints were only for show and they both knew it so Peter spent the better part of two days feeling deliciously exhausted.

"I think you may have broken something," Peter said breathlessly as he recovered, pulling them against him.

Neal laughed softly. "I doubt that," he said. His fingers drifted along the length of his partner's cock. "A bit sore?" he asked. "One of us could kiss it and make it better..."

Peter pulled first Neal then Elizabeth into a kiss, saying, "Give me oh, about an hour, then I'll think about it."

Elizabeth climbed out of bed. "I think we all need to get our strength up, so I'll raid the kitchen for some left-overs." She leaned over to give Peter a light kiss. "Don't go anywhere."

"I couldn't even if I wanted to," Peter said. He turned over to face Neal when Elizabeth left, cupping his face, his thumb running over the full bottom lip. "Not too much longer," he said.

Neal knew he wasn't referring to their recovery time. "No, not much longer," he said.

"Then you could stay over as many times as you want," Peter said.

"Every night?" Neal asked.

"If you want."

The conversation was dropped when Elizabeth returned with the food and their stomachs rumbled. "As satisfying as the sex is, it's really not that filling," she said, depositing a plate in each of their laps. "Eat up, the weekend isn't over yet." She gave Peter a look that almost - almost - made him forget he was hungry.

On the work front, they caught the first of the counterfeit bonds for Coruscan Industries, discovering that yes, the forgers were vain enough to have signed them. It took a few more weeks to track them down and take them into custody. It was another win in a long line of wins for the team.

Two months and more cases closed after they shut down the counterfeiting ring, Peter called Neal up to his office as the rest of the office gathered in the bullpen, Jones and Diana right in front.

"Today's the day," Peter said softly, holding up the key to the anklet.

"You know I'm not going anywhere," Neal said.

"I'd find you if you did," Peter said.

"You always do." He tilted his head a little. "I think they're waiting," he said, putting his foot on the chair.

Peter fit the key in and the light turned from green to red for the last time. A smattering of applause came from the bullpen when he set the device on his desk. "All right every one, back to work," he said. "Work day isn't quite over yet."

As Neal returned to his desk, he was stopped by a number of agents - those he'd worked with for years, like Jones and Diana and those who were new - as they congratulated him on the completion of his parole.

+Congratulations sweetie. I'll be home early so we can celebrate. Any suggestions?+

*I just want to be with you and Peter tonight.*

-Always.-

+I'm ahead of you hon. June dropped off the last of his things after you left this morning.+

*Peter?*

-Why are you surprised? Don't tell me you haven't thought about it.-

*Well...yeah...but...*

+But nothing. We want you with us. It's where you belong. Or haven't you figured that out yet?+

Neal was silent for a minute. *Thank you.*

-No need.- He let out a breath. -Let's just finish today and go from there, okay?-

*You know where I want to go.* His thought made it very clear to both of them.

-Save it.-

*No teasing?*

-No teasing...yet._

 

Later that night, after an excellent dinner cooked by Elizabeth, Neal curled up between the two people who meant most to him in the world - his partner and his best friend - his newly bare ankle laid over Peter's leg.

"Welcome home sweetie," Elizabeth said with a kiss on his cheek. They both heard the thoughts crowding his mind - thoughts of the future, what he could do, possible career paths - perhaps continuing his partnership with Peter at the Bureau.

"Hey," Peter said softly. "It can wait."

Neal relaxed. Peter was right - as he often was - plans could wait. "Yeah, it can wait," he said. With that, he closed his eyes, knowing he belonged, knowing he was loved.

+You are.+

-Yes, you are. Very much.-

He sighed, feeling their arms around him, feeling safe, hearing their thoughts settle into sleep. Soon he followed them, dreaming of a bright future with the people he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> OVI (Optically Variable Ink) is used on U.S. paper currency for the face value and changes color depending on the angle. To the best of my knowledge, the U.S. Mint is the only printer allowed to use it.


End file.
